Ending Story?
by Ren Okumura
Summary: AU. Le habían advertido que enamorarse de Sōsuke Yamazaki le haría sufrir como lo hacía en esos momentos. Nunca y lo recordaría toda su vida, nunca debió haberse fijado en un chico como Yamazaki. [Souxfem!Haru] [MakoRin implícito] [Muerte de personaje]


**A favor de la Campaña ****"Con voz y voto"****, porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar un comentario, es como manosearme la teta, sí la teta y salir corriendo. Por favor no me manoseen o Elmo irá a sus casas a decirles que ya no lo hagan C:**

* * *

><p><strong>Free! y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Kyoto Animation y Animation DO así mismo, High Speed! es propiedad de Koji Oji. Yo solo tomo los personajes prestados para mi propio entretenimiento y el de los fans que se animan a leer esta historia.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Autora: <em>Ren<em>**

**Fanfic sin beta reader, algún error que se me haya pasado favor de comunicarlo.**

**Aclaraciones: _Admito que el SouHaru forma parte de esas parejas que son mi perdición y espero ansiosa la semana SouHaru en tumblr QwQ además de que veo que por acá hacen falta historias de estos dos con mucho drama, angst y todas esas cosas tristes...el que me haya atrevido a escribir un SouHaru!fem es algo que hasta a mí me sorprende pues ya no estoy tan acostumbrada a escribir hetero y el que a Haruka le haya cambiado el nombre es porque canónicamente, para mí, las versiones female de estos chicos tienen nombres masculinos._**

**_Haruka_ (遥)_ significa primavera por eso decidí usar Haruki _(晴輝)_ que significa árbol de primavera. En un principio quería usar Haruto _(陽斗)_ que significa aquel que es claro o persona remota pero creo que hacer uso de un nombre con un significado similar me ha dado el resultado deseado._**

**_No sé si logré expresar esos sentimientos que te trae el perder o alejarte de alguien a quien quieres mucho o si la historia en algún punto llega a ser confusa, me disculpo por eso pues este one-shot lo escribí durante mis noches de insomnio además de que no es muy bueno el leer historias de CLAMP, de alguna forma terminan influyendo en mi persona._**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Ending Story?<em>**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

Para ella era algo irónico como había sido su historia de ¿amor? A ver…ni siquiera estaba segura de que pudiera ser una historia de amor pero tampoco tenía otra forma de definir la forma en la que había terminado así, con un sentimiento similar al de tener el corazón roto de nuevo.

Sus amigos le habían dicho que era mala idea enamorarse de aquel chico, que en cualquier momento sufriría como nunca en su vida, que lamentaría por el paso de los años aquella estupidez porque sí, joder…no podía catalogar y sus amigos tampoco podían definir aquel acto como algo más y no sonase vulgar.

Maldición, maldición, maldición, maldición, maldición, maldición, maldición, maldición, maldición. Le habían advertido que enamorarse de Sōsuke Yamazaki le haría sufrir como lo hacía en esos momentos. Nunca y lo recordaría toda su vida, nunca debió haberse fijado en un chico como Yamazaki.

Empecemos con el principio de todo esto y dejemos los dramas existenciales a un lado por el momento, ¿de acuerdo? Bien.

.

Haruki Nanase, una chica con nombre de chico pero esos son detalles sin sentido. Haruki era conocida por todo el instituto por su incomprensible amor por nadar o más bien estar el mayor tiempo posible en el agua y su irracional amor por la caballa misma que comía todos los días o por lo menos siempre que tenía algo de aquel pescado en la nevera; no creas que solo era conocida solo por sus extravagancias, todos los chicos en el instituto reconocían su belleza natural y cómo negarse a ella. Su largo cabello negro azulado, su piel nívea y suave en apariencia, sus ojos de un hermoso y profundo azul zafiro que parecía hipnotizar a todo aquel que los viera…sus finas facciones que la hacían parecer una delicada muñeca de porcelana y su falta de expresividad en verdad te hacían pensar eso. Ligeramente alta, llegando a medir 1.65, de espalda un poco ancha y con un cuerpo que no tenía muchas curvas, solamente las necesarias para el cuerpo de una joven que se ha dedicado a la natación desde su infancia.

Si, Haru era una belleza y por eso muchos chicos en el instituto estaban perdidamente encantados con ella mientras que las chicas le envidiaban un poco toda la atención recibida, sobre todo que su 'perro' guardián fuese Makoto Tachibana a quien consideraban como el novio perfecto, incluso por los pasillos de la escuela corría el rumor de que esos dos eran pareja desde hace ya bastante tiempo pero no eran más que eso, simples rumores que a la azabache le importaban poco o nada.

Si tan solo supieran que ellos solo son amigos y que a Makoto no le interesan las mujeres…

.

Ese día Haru y sus compañeros del club de natación debían ir a una práctica conjunta con el equipo de Samezuka, y aunque ella solo era la manager el capitán del otro equipo le permitía nadar un poco en la piscina techada siempre y cuando no distrajera a los miembros de equipo de sus actividades.

Algo de ventaja tenía ser amiga de Rin Matsuoka, además de que el pelirrojo tenía un cariño especial por la pelinegra aunque no lo demostrara tan abiertamente y todo hubiera sido perfecto de no ser por la llegada de _cierta persona _a las instalaciones pasadas casi dos horas y media de que las actividades en el club hubieran empezado. Lo importante aquí no es la hora a la que llegó, sino las condiciones en las que se encontraba cuando entró al lugar y claramente eso había cabreado a Rin lo suficiente como para tener que sacar al otro del cuello de la polera para que nadie pudiera escuchar la reprimenda.

—No puedo creer que Yamazaki-kun lo haya hecho de nuevo…—se escuchó la voz de Makoto quien se había acercado a la orilla de la piscina para ayudar a su amiga a salir de la misma.

—¿Yamazaki? ¿El chico que es el mejor amigo de Rin? —cuestionó Haruki sin demostrar expresión alguna en su rostro, como si no fuera algo importante para ella.

—Si…Haru-chan, no deberías de fijarte en un chico como Yamazaki-kun. Podrías sufrir mucho y no quiero verte triste. —le aconsejó el de cabellos oliva a la joven que ahora se encontraba secando su cabello con una toalla.

—Quita el 'chan' por favor. —respondió ella.

Sin saberlo, esa sería la primera advertencia que recibiría Haruki Nanase para que no se fijara en alguien como Sōsuke Yamazaki. Misma que no tomaría en cuenta pues aún no conocía al tal Yamazaki.

Mientras en la puerta podían verse las siluetas de Rin y su amigo teniendo una pelea que en cualquier momento podía llegar a los golpes…aunque ya era bastante común para los demás miembros del equipo aquella escena además de que lo que menos deseaban es intervenir. Puedes pensar lo que quieras, pero los chicos preferían dejar que esos dos arreglaran sus diferencias a solas sobre todo cuando sus discusiones amenazaban llegar a otro nivel.

—Tsk…Sōsuke, esta es la tercera vez en la semana. Te dije que llegaras temprano al entrenamiento y lo primero que haces es ir a hacer el vago y mira como regresas. —el pelirrojo había subido de manera inconsciente el volumen de su voz llegando a los gritos. Joder, estaba molesto y no le importaba demostrar su enojo.

—Tampoco es tan importante que venga…tenía asuntos que resolver, Rin. —fue la respuesta del más alto antes de que se fuera.

Si pudiera definir a aquel chico en una palabra seguramente sea "peligroso". Era bien sabido para todos los estudiantes de Samezuka que ese chico de tercer año no andaba en buenos pasos, que era lo que la sociedad conoce como un pandillero y las incontables veces que había llegado con moretones y algunas heridas a clase o a las prácticas del equipo no dejaban ninguna duda de que era alguien de cuidado.

—¡Ya arreglaremos esto después! —gritó Rin desde su lugar para regresar a la piscina.

.

La segunda vez que Haruki había escuchado el nombre de aquel tipo que le causaba curiosidad fue cuando el entrenador Sasabe invito a sus amigos y al equipo de relevos de Samezuka a una carrera de demostración para inaugurar el Iwatobi Swim Club Returns.

Antes de que empezara la carrera, Haruki decidió ir por una lata de gaseosa a la máquina expendedora que estaba cerca de los vestidores. Para cuando volteó le sorprendió ver bastante cerca aquellos ojos de un hermoso color aguamarina, que le hacían recordar su tan preciada y amada agua, viéndole fijamente con una expresión de enojo por algo.

—No vuelvas a acercarte a Rin, ¿entendiste? —la gruesa y profunda voz ajena sonaba bastante bien para su gusto, a pesar de la exigencia que hizo el pelinegro.

—¿Ah? No entiendo de qué lo estás hablando y no pienso alejarme de Rin, es mi amigo. —respondió ella con simpleza, y monotonía en sus palabras. Haruki aventó con toda la fuerza que le fue posible el cuerpo ajeno para salir de aquel lugar y encontrarse con sus amigos lo más pronto posible, la carrera estaba por empezar y quería tranquilizarse y olvidar lo más pronto posible el aroma de aquel chico que le parecía desagradable.

Sin saberlo, aquel encuentro fue el primero de todos lo que tendría en un futuro no tan lejano con Sōsuke y también, sin saberlo aquel encuentro sería el primero que le enseñaría a tomar en cuenta los consejos de sus amigos aunque no se percatara de ello de inmediato.

.

La tercera vez que Haruki se encontró con aquel chico de mirada aguamarina fue por pura casualidad. Ese día Rin y ella decidieron salir a caminar un poco o más bien el pelirrojo necesitaba de consejos por parte de su amiga para saber cómo declararse a Makoto y la azabache le prometió que le ayudaría.

—Haru…te agradezco que hagas esto por mí. —soltó Rin bastante avergonzado, sus mejillas delataban lo nervioso que estaba de pensar siquiera decirle a Makoto sus sentimientos.

Haruki solo quería facilitar la vida de sus dos mejores amigos respecto a ese tema. Sí, Haru se había percatado que sus dos amigos estaban enamorados el uno del otro pero no confesaban sus sentimientos por miedo.

Solo había sido por un momento y la azabache no estaba del todo segura de que en verdad haya sido el nadador de estilo mariposa quién se encontraba en la esquina contraria al lado por el que iba caminando con Rin, tampoco podía decir que no era él pues en su mente había quedado grabada la imagen de aquella espalda ancha y ese cuerpo fornido y trabajado del nadador cuando le exigió que se alejara del pelirrojo.

Rin al notar que su amiga no caminaba por estar observando al otro lado de la calle le obligó a seguir su camino al centro comercial y por supuesto, con el plan que la azabache había diseñado para que no fuera rechazado. Él al igual que Makoto estaba preocupado de que Haruki se enamorara de Yamazaki pues temían que ella sufriera.

—Haru…—llamó Rin a su amiga, obteniendo la atención de la misma, segundos después de que la azabache dejara de estar en las nubes. —No creo que sea buena idea que te dijes en alguien como Sōsuke…—murmuró mostrando una expresión realmente preocupada de lo que pudiera pasar en el futuro con aquella hermosa chica a la que él mismo había llegado a lastimar años atrás.

.

Su cuarto encuentro fue cuando un grupo de maleantes intentó dañar a Haruki por el simple hecho de verla como alguien indefensa y fácil de tomar si se les daba la gana.

Tal vez su apariencia fuera la de una muñeca de porcelana, de alguien frágil que terminaría aceptando las peticiones de aquel pequeño grupo conformado por cinco tipos aparentemente de su edad que no tenían oficio ni beneficio por el estado en el que se encontraban, pero Haru por lo menos sabía defenderse aunque le fue algo difícil cuando uno de los chicos la tomo por los brazos y otro por las piernas. En los ojos de los tres restantes se podía apreciar que deseaban tomar la inocencia de aquella chica que les había dejado aturdidos momentos atrás.

Para Haruki fue extraño ver como uno a uno, caían quejándose del dolor y quedando inconscientes una vez que sus cabezas tocaban el frío y áspero asfalto.

—Suelten a la chica si no quieren terminar como sus amigos. —la orden que dio aquella grave voz bastó para que la azabache fuera liberada de su agarre y pudiera arreglar su empolvado y lleno de arrugas uniforme.

A pesar de que en su rostro no se veía expresión alguna, sus ojos tenían un brillo bastante peculiar.

—Gracias. —agradeció a su salvador a quien pudo distinguir como Yamazaki cuando la luz le permitió observar mejor al mismo.

—No tienes nada que agradecer, esos chicos se metieron con una chica. Simplemente no podía permitir que te pasara algo. —las frías palabras habían hecho estragos en la joven, pues sus mejillas se habían coloreado con un ligero rubor y su corazón latía rápidamente.

Fue la cuarta vez que se encontraron que Haruki había caído enamorada de Sōsuke Yamazaki, ignorando así los consejos que Makoto y Rin le habían dado de no fijarse en alguien como él aunque ella estuviera consciente de que tal vez no era la mejor persona del mundo y de que no debería de fijarse en aquel chico malo que probablemente, muy en el fondo odiaba estar metido en aquella vida.

.

Desde aquel día, Haruki se la pasaba en las nubes y algunas veces se sonrojaba de tan solo recordar a aquel chico que la había rescatado días atrás y lo bien que se veía usando una chaqueta negra. Ese asunto era de completo desconocimiento para Makoto Tachibana, el guardián de la azabache pues ella quería que fuera así pues no quería preocupar al mismo o tener que soportar las insistentes preguntas de si se encontraba bien, si no le habían hecho nada y cosas así.

Para Gou no había duda de que su amiga y senpai estaba enamorada, pero no quería atosigarla con el tema pues seguramente tendría _pájaros en el alambre _tratando de escuchar la conversación entre ambas chicas aunque fuera de mala educación, y la Matsuoka menos estaba segura de quién sería la primera persona en querer saber todo lo concerniente al chico que había robado el corazón de la siempre inmutable Haruki Nanase.

.

Los días y las semanas fueron pasando hasta que el otoño llegó y junto con él, las constantes prácticas conjuntas en Samezuka al ser el único instituto que estaba cerca y tenía una piscina techada que era usada durante todo el año por los miembros del equipo de natación. Para Haruki prácticas conjuntas era sinónimo de evitar a Yamazaki lo más que le fuera posible si es que el pelinegro se dignaba en ir o al menos llegar a entrenar.

_No tenía el valor de verlo a la cara después de que fue salvada aquel día._

Afortunadamente para ella, el sujeto que provocaba sonrojos poco comunes que la obligaban a esconderse no era de aparecer bastante seguido o por lo menos no para las veces en las que tenía ganas de ir con los demás miembros del equipo de Iwatobi.

_Pero la suerte no dudaría para siempre, ¿cierto?_

.

Sería a mediados de octubre que tendría que enfrentarse al chico que hacía que sus piernas flaquearan de los nervios, que sus mejillas se tiñeran de un suave color rojizo, de hacer que sus ojos se iluminen con el simple hecho de ver que estaba bien y una pequeña sonrisa curvara sus labios de una manera que llegaba a ser tierna, que hacía que su corazón se acelerase, por el que a veces suspiraba de manera inconsciente.

Tendría que enfrentar la mirada de aquel chico del que se había enamorado cuando este la miraba fijamente y parecía observar su interior y por el que se escondía bajo el agua que para su maldita suerte tenía el mismo color que los ojos que le ponían nerviosa.

Porque sus sentimientos eran correspondidos aunque Sōsuke no lo dijera abiertamente. Para el pelinegro era mejor no decirle a aquella joven de largos cabellos negros que no le dejaba dormir a veces lo que sentía por ella. El amor de Yamazaki por la chica Nanase era tan grande que era mejor no arriesgarse a hacerla sufrir algún día, Rin se lo había advertido y estaba seguro que el novio de este también le diría lo mismo si supiera las intenciones que tiene.

Todo hubiera sido perfecto de no ser porque Haruki se llenó de valor para confesarse a mediados del mes de octubre, cuando más había podido frecuentar los entrenamientos del equipo de natación.

.

—No sé cómo sucedió…pero me gustas. —las palabras llegaron a sus oídos, acompañadas de aquella dulce voz que había tenido la oportunidad de escuchar antes.

Yamazaki no podía y tampoco tenía la intención de esconder lo feliz que estaba de escuchar eso, por más doloroso que fuera de alguna forma para él.

—También me gustas, Nanase. —fue la respuesta que pudo dar mostrándole a la joven una cálida sonrisa que contrastaba con la actitud de chico malo que el joven mostraba la mayor parte del tiempo.

Una simple e inesperada confesión misma que fue acompañada por un tierno beso en la frente de la azabache para sellar aquella muda petición por iniciar algo más serio bastó ese día.

_Seguramente Makoto le armaría el drama del año cuando se enterara._

.

Y sí, el día que el castaño se enteró de la forma menos idónea ardió Troya.

—Haru-chan, te dije que no te fijaras en alguien como Yamazaki-kun…—aunque la voz del de mirada esmeralda sonaba un poco decepcionada no se podía decir que no le estuviera regañando.

—Si no te dije es porque sabía cómo ibas a reaccionar, Makoto. Sé que te preocupas por mí, pero no eres mi padre. —respondió ella.

—¡Por lo menos me hubieras dicho que estabas saliendo con Yamazaki! —soltó el castaño.

—¿Sabes qué Makoto? Olvídalo. —y la pequeña discusión terminó después de que Haruki dijera eso y decidiera correr hasta su hogar.

Estúpido Makoto, ella no le había reclamado cuando le dijo que no tenía interés alguno en las mujeres, mucho menos cuando le confesó que estaba enamorado de Rin con quién ya tenía unos cuantos meses saliendo.

.

A los pocos días, el Matsuoka mayor también se enteró que su mejor amigo y la chica que podía decir era como una hermana más estaban saliendo. Creo que no hace falta mencionar que pasó en aquella ocasión.

.

Después algún tiempo, la relación entre Haru y Sōsuke se fue haciendo más sólida. A pesar de las amenazas y las peleas que ambos tuvieron con sus amigos, del apoyo que recibieron de otros que solamente querían verlos felices aunque al principio no se hayan llevado del todo bien, todo era ajeno y no debía influir en el amor que sentía el uno por el otro.

Fue durante un frío día de invierno que ambos se dieron su primer beso, uno lleno de timidez y miedo pero que demostraba la inmensa felicidad que ambos sentían por estar juntos, lo sentimientos tan puros que tenían pero sobre todo el inmenso amor.

Yamazaki poco a poco se fue alejando de su vida como pandillero, aunque a veces era buscado por los tipos que lo habían llevado a la mala vida. Hasta había pensado separarse por completo de ellos, todo para proteger la integridad de aquella joven que le hacía sentir lleno y le hacía sentir tan feliz que no podía expresar en palabras.

_Por amor, Sōsuke era capaz de arriesgar su vida si era necesario._

Era un pensamiento irracional, pero no estaba muy alejado de la realidad. El pelinegro en verdad amaba a Haruki y si era necesario dar la vida por aquella joven a la que un principio no quería lo haría.

Si tan solo hubiera sido un simple pensamiento irracional.

.

Fue a inicios de la primera, Haruki recordaba bien que fue durante esa estación que hacía referencia a su nombre.

Sōsuke llevaba tiempo sin mandarle por lo menos un mensaje lo que le hacía sentirse realmente preocupada de que le haya pasado algo. No tenía mucho tiempo que se había enterado que tenía el hombro lastimado y seguramente no podría continuar su carrera como nadador si quería salvar el mismo, también se había enterado que se lesionó en una pelea callejera tratando de evitar que algunos de los miembros de la pandilla rival se metieran una anciana que iba pasando por el lugar.

Le pareció algo triste que su novio no pudiera cumplir su sueño, aunque la haya tranquilizado con el hecho de que era feliz solo con estar con ella.

Recordar aquel día era doloroso para ella, tanto que las traicioneras lágrimas bajaban por su pálido rostro por lo dolorosos que eran los recuerdos de aquel día.

Era un día normal o eso creía ella hasta que su celular vibró, un mensaje de un remitente que conocía bastante bien.

[SMS from: Rin]

_Haru. ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿No ha pasado nada raro en estos días?_

Leer aquellas palabras en la pantalla de su móvil le hizo extrañarse y sentir una punzada en el pecho, como si algo malo le hubiera sucedido a alguno de sus conocidos.

[SMS from: Haru]

_No. Rin, dime por favor si todos están bien por allá._

Todos deberían de estarlo. Por favor, todos deberían de estar bien, ¿cierto? ¿Cierto?

[SMS from: Rin]

_Me gustaría poder decir que sí pero sería mentirte. Haru, quiero que vayas a la casa de Makoto y no salgas para nada hasta que yo llegué. ¿De acuerdo?_

Aquel mensaje le había dejado sin habla y más pálida de lo que ya era. Decir que estaba asustada era poco, el nudo en su garganta a penas le dejaba respirar y la presión en su pecho era dolorosa, demasiado dolorosa.

Para Haruki no fue difícil llegar hasta la casa de su mejor amigo quien ya le estaba esperando o tal vez si lo fue, pero no se dio cuenta en que momento llegó, sus acciones fueron tan automáticas que no se percató de cuánto tiempo había pasado realmente.

—Haru-chan…—murmuró Makoto al notar la expresión preocupada de la azabache.

Rin llegó unos minutos después, afortunadamente ni los padres de Makoto ni sus hermanos menores se encontraban en casa por lo que sería más fácil para ambos chicos tratar el tema con Haruki.

—…Haru…—dijo el pelirrojo rompiendo el silencio tan incómodo en el que ya llevaban metidos desde su llegada. —Es difícil decir esto para mí…—suspiró largamente.

Era normal para Rin no encontrar las palabras adecuadas pero tampoco era su culpa. ¿Cómo le dices a tu mejor amiga que su novio lleva días metido en hospital cuando los demás miembros de su pandilla lo golpearon cuando les dijo que ya no quería seguir en esa vida? Era obvio que ni Rin ni Makoto que también estaba al tanto de todo supieran como comunicar la noticia, no querían ver a la azabache sufriendo por algo que Sōsuke había hecho por protegerla.

—Haru-chan—llamó Makoto con un tono de voz cálido, mismo que contrastaba con el semblante que tenía y el brillo poco común en sus ojos que dejaba ver una gran tristeza. Haruki volteó al ser llamada por su amigo sin reclamar el honorifico usado. —Yamazaki-kun se encuentra…—aunue tuviera un poco más de valor que Matsuoka, para Tachibana también era difícil dar la noticia sobre todo porque no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar la joven que le observaba con sus orbes zafiro. —Bueno…hace poco Yamazaki-kun se vio envuelto en una pelea callejera cuando trato de alejarse de esa vida y ahora mismo se encuentra grave en el hospital. —confesó Makoto agachando su cabeza.

Esa tarde Haruki lloró todo lo que su cuerpo fue capaz de hacerlo, lloró mientras estaba abrazada a Makoto y a Rin que trataban de consolarla. La azabache no aceptaba que la persona que amaba estuviera en el hospital, Sōsuke debería de estar bien. Por el amor de Dios, su novio debería de estar bien y no en un hospital, no en ese estado…no dejándole sola y rota como lo estaba en ese momento.

.

La primera visita al hospital fue difícil para la joven de mirada zafiro, empezando por el hecho de que a ella no le gustaba el ambiente de los hospitales por lo deprimentes que le llegaban a parecer y terminando con el insoportable olor a desinfectante combinado con alcohol y medicamentos que eran suministrados a los pacientes.

Ver a Yamazaki postrado en aquella cama fue doloroso, obligándole a soltar algunas lágrimas. Verlo inconsciente y con aquellos aparatos conectados para mantenerle con vida fue una escena demasiado fuerte sin contar los golpes que habían sido vendados y los huesos fracturados que ahora estaban rodeados de yeso de ser posible.

Los doctores le había dado el diagnostico de aquel chico que se había adueñado de su corazón. Cuatro costillas fracturadas, un pulmón perforado a causa de una costilla, varios golpes y laceraciones pero lo que más había destrozado a Nanase había sido el hecho de que el pelinegro estaba en coma y muy seguramente no despertaría nunca.

Esa fue la segunda vez que Haru lloró hasta que sus ojos y pulmones se lo permitieron. Nunca más podría pasar tiempo con Yamazaki por más que quisiera, el único consuelo que le quedaba eran las visitas al hospital y quedarse al lado de él todo el tiempo que le fuera posible.

Abandonó el club de natación del instituto Iwatobi dejando su sueño de poder ser la manager de un equipo profesional de nadadores si eso le permitía estar más tiempo con el chico de mirada aguamarina en el hospital. No valía la pena seguir su propio sueño si la persona que más quería que estuviera con ella no le animaba a seguir adelante, no tenía sentido que ella pudiera ser feliz si su persona especial no podría serlo nunca.

Y así es como los días fueron pasando junto a la tristeza que no abandonaba el corazón de Haruki Nanase.

La pelinegra cada tercer día se quedaba hasta que cielo oscurecía en aquella sala del hospital, de vez en cuando llevaba algún libro si no tenía tareas pendientes, a veces ponía la música que Makoto y Rin le recomendaban para que no escuchara el desesperante sonido de las máquinas que mantenían con vida a aquel joven.

A veces era acompañada por Rin quién cada semana o cada dos semanas se daba el tiempo de visitar a su amigo. Para el pelirrojo era difícil ver a su amiga en ese estado, notaba como estaba cansada y como a veces se quedaba dormida en el borde de la cama de Yamazaki.

Su corazón se hacía cada vez más pequeño de ver que el pelinegro no daba señal alguna de despertar de su profundo sueño. Todo aquello era demasiado doloroso, desgastante, le daban ganas de que solo fuera una pesadilla y que en cuanto despertará en la mañana Sōsuke estuviera mandándole mensajes de buenos días.

Pero tener ese pensamiento solo perjudicaba la forma en la que sobrellevaba todo aquello.

.

Las noches cuando Nanase regresaba a su hogar a veces se encontraba a Makoto esperándole dentro, a veces eran Rei y Nagisa los que pasaban algunas horas con ella pero casi siempre estaba sola en su habitación, llorando hasta quedarse dormida y los rayos de sol le despertaran para ir a la escuela y repetir su rutina diaria.

Aunque eso tendría final cuando estuviera a punto de terminar su último año de preparatoria.

Ese día los doctores habían prohibido todo tipo de visitas a Sōsuke Yamazaki. Aunque Haruki podía regresar a su hogar decidió quedarse hasta que los médicos le explicaran que estaba pasando.

—Nanase-san, es posible que el día de hoy desconecten a Yamazaki-san. —dijo una de las enfermeras después de notar que la chica llevaba bastante tiempo en la sala de espera.

—¿Q-qué? ¿P-por qué van a desconectarlo? —preguntó ella haciendo el mejor intento posible de que su voz no sonara quebradiza, pero el shock de la noticia era mucho para la azabache.

—Sus padres autorizaron esto y no hay que podamos hacer para evitarlo. Lo siento mucho, se nota lo mucho que quieres a ese muchacho. —finalizó la amable enfermera antes de continuar con su trabajo.

Saladas gotas de agua empezaron a brotar de los hermosos ojos de la joven, la tristeza y el dolor de perder a uno de sus seres queridos le había destrozado por completo o más bien había terminado de destruir la poca fortaleza que todavía tenía.

.

El día que fue el funeral de Sōsuke ella no se presentó. No quería ver aquel escenario, no quería terminar más destrozada de lo que estaba y eso Rin lo había comprendido cuando le pidió que le acompañara.

Era realmente difícil para Nanase saber que la persona que más había amado en toda su vida de un momento a otro ya no estaba con ella.

Rin llegó a su hogar esa tarde en la que la lluvia al parecer acompañaba su tristeza. Le sorprendió verlo empapado y protegiendo lo que parecía ser una carta.

—Sōsuke la dejo para ti, eres libre de leerla o no. —fue lo único que dijo cuando la joven le permitió pasar a su casa para que se refugiara de las gotas que caían en la calle y de entregarle la carta que sorpresivamente no estaba mojada.

Después de dejar a su amigo en la sala de su hogar subió directamente a su habitación, Rin tampoco hizo el intento de seguirla pues no quería molestarla. Él también estaba destrozado y se sentía un poco vacía por dentro pero nada se comparaba al dolor que seguramente tenía su amiga en aquellos momentos.

.

_Haruki, sé que fui un imbécil al principio pero es que no quería que Rin se alejara de nuevo de mí antes de que pudiera cumplir mi sueño._

_Sabes, fui el hombre más feliz de todo el planeta cuando te confesaste ese día pero no se compara a la vez en la que bese tus labios por primera vez y aunque pensé que tendrían un sabor a caballa me sorprendió que tuvieran un suave sabor acanelado y que fueran tan cálidos…fue en ese momento en el que decidí que no quería seguir siendo un vándalo._

_Sí Rin te entrega esta carta es porque yo tenía el presentimiento de que esto podría llegar a pasar pero no me arrepiento de haber tenido una vida tan mala si eso me permitió rescatarte esa vez de esos tipos, solamente me arrepiento de no haber sido lo suficientemente fuerte como para poder pasar más tiempo contigo. Lo siento, yo en verdad lo siento por dejarte sola antes de tiempo._

_Haru, quiero que seas feliz y continúes con tu vida aunque yo no esté a tu lado. No quiero que abandones tus sueños por esto, no me gustaría que la chica que amo no quiera continuar con aquello que le apasiona._

_De nuevo, lo siento por dejarte de esta forma._

Haru terminó de leer aquella carta, le fue inevitable no soltarse a llorar como llevaba haciendo desde hace bastante tiempo atrás, dejando algunas lágrimas caer sobre aquel pedazo de papel que le había roto el corazón de nuevo.

.

Haruki lo sabía bien. Era la última vez que se enamoraba de un chico como Sōsuke Yamazaki. No volvería a enamorarse de alguien que sea tan buen y lo suficientemente estúpido como para intentar protegerla de un peligro inexistente.

Ahora, después de cinco años de aquel día en el que lo había perdido, se encontraba visitando su tumba. No había tenido el valor hasta ese día en el que le había pedido a Rin y Makoto que la acompañaran a dejar una ofrenda hasta a ese lugar que no quería visitar hasta que se sintiera lista y ese era aquel momento.

—Lamento no haber venido antes…—dijo la chica en voz baja.

* * *

><p><strong>Lamento haber matado a Sōsuke -la verdad es que no lo lamenta mucho- y haber hecho sufrir a mi bella Haru pero no me gustan mucho los finales felices y de nuevo me disculpo si la historia en algún punto se torna confusa es culpa de leer mangas de CLAMP aunque no lo crean, probablemente algún día haga un one-shot RinSou!fem que este basado en xxxHolic de alguna forma solo si me dedico a trabajar más en historias hetero.<strong>

**Por cierto, este es el one-shot más largo que he hecho, nunca creí que llegaría a escribir poco más 5000 palabras pero no me quejo mucho con el resultado final pues me ha gustado trabajar con esta pareja poco común pero linda a su forma y si ven mucho OoC es porque es la primera vez que me enfocó en Haru (aunque haya sido su versión gender) además de que prefiero que las versiones fem! no tengan una personalidad demasiado similar a los originales.**

**Ahora sí dejo mi parloteo y recuerden dejar un review ya sea para dar una crítica constructiva, para reclamarme que mate a Sōsuke de manera indiscriminada, para pedirme otro one-shot en el que trabaje con un personaje genderbend o darme inspiración para que continúe con mis fics que no he actualizado. Recuerden la frase de arriba, no quiero que me manoseen~**

**PD. A la persona que me diga la canción y el grupo que la canta en la que base el título del fic le regalo una viñeta *^* -solo valido para las primeras 3 personas que adivinen-**


End file.
